A Memory is a Dangerous Thing
by Watercolor-Dragon
Summary: Souls are showing up with no memories. Watari's case is more dangerous than he expects WatxTat, of course! Spoiler Warning! After Vol.11 complete
1. An Argument

Hello again!  

Disclaimer – I don't own YnM *pout*

Thanks to all who reviewed my last story.  I hope you like this one.  It is a work in progress.  I think Tatsumi might be suffering from OOCness later on.  He is tough, but my favorite!  I am assuming readers have read the manga or seen the anime. If better character info is needed let me know!

_"Give it to me."_

            "No, it's mine.  I'll never give it to you."

            _"Oh, I think you will.  You wouldn't want me to get angry, would you?  You know what happens when I get angry, Yutaka."_

"I don't care.  Stop using my name."

            _"You **gave** me your name; I can use it if I want."_

"I didn't give you anything, you took it.  Just like everything else."

            _"So this should be no different.  Come now, if you give it to me, then we can be together always.  I can use your beautiful body to bring others to join us.  Wouldn't you like some company, **Yutaka**?"_

"No, even if you kill me I won't give it to you."

            _"tsk, tsk…..so stubborn.  I'll have to teach you manners."_

            Long, cold fingers reached out to brush the hair out of his face.  He tried to turn away but his chin was gripped firmly and wrenched around to look into inhuman, red eyes.  He brought one fist up and smacked the hand away.  Immediately, pain shot though his body and he knew that his arm was broken.  He crumpled into a ball, cradling the injured limb against his side as his tormentor laughed cruelly.

            _"I warned you.  You must mind your manners.  Give it to me.  It is the last one, I know it.  What does it matter anymore?  I have all the others.  It is only a memory after all.  Why is it so special to you, hmm?"_

            "If you break my body it won't be useful to you, will it?  It won't be beautiful and then you will have no more slaves to torment and control.  Go ahead, break me.  I'll never give it to you."

            _"Perhaps reliving the day of your failure will remind you that I own you now, Yutaka.  Yes, you should relive the day you sought to destroy me and then you will realize the futility of resisting."_

            Watari whimpered as the demon's hand covered his face.  His mind began the slow, sickening, twisting journey back into one of his memories. She used them now to torment him and break his spirit.  The memories she had stolen one by one.  Back to the day he tried to banish her and ended up trapped in her world with only one memory blocking her from taking over his body.


	2. Flashback 1

A few notes:  I'm sure all of you know this already but just in case J

            Bon- Watari calls Hisoka this occasionally.  I don't know why.  If you do let me know, please!

            Baka=idiot.  I don't use many Japanese words 'cause I just started learning and some people hate romanji but this one fits!  Plus I like to say it!

The day dawned cold and rainy.  Watari stared out the window of his lab and pushed his fingers idly through his hair.  The damp weather always made his long, wavy hair do strange things.  The scientist turned to his desk and grabbed the files he needed for the division meeting this morning.  It wouldn't do to be late again.  After all he had just perfected the potion required to vanquish the demon from his present case.  Watari smiled inwardly at the thought of successfully completing his mission.  He turned off the lights in his lab and made his way to the meeting room.

            "Ah, Watari-san, thank you for joining us, now we can start the meeting."  Tatsumi pulled out his agenda and began handing out the assignments for the day.  As he came to Watari's name on the list he looked up questioningly.

            "Watari-san, would you give us an update on this case please."  He moved over to allow the younger Shinigami to take his place in front of the viewing screen.  

            "As you all remember, I'm sure.  There have recently been souls showing up from my area without memories.  The bodies turned up by the local police were severely decomposed and with no sign of foul play.  All of the victims were members or customers of local art galleries.  I believe I have traced the killer to a small art gallery that deals with imported art.  I borrowed Bon, for the day and he confirmed that the gallery owner didn't seem to have any emotions.  One of the paintings in the shop was giving off a demonic aura and so after some research I think that I have identified the demon."

            Watari paused to rummage in his lab coat for the potion he had completed the night before.  He found the small vial and held it up before his coworkers.

            "It is a mid-level demon that has no physical form.  It resides in its own dimension which is actually inside a painting.  The demon captures its victims with come kind of hypnosis and traps their soul within the painting, somehow draining the person of all of their memories.  It can then manipulate the person's body until it decomposes at which time the soul is released.  I'm not sure why, but it appears that the demon feeds off of the memories and not the soul itself.  I found a potion that will bind the portal to the demon's dimension, trapping it in the painting.  I have to wait for the current soul to be released. Otherwise it will be trapped inside with the demon."

            The other member of the Shokan division shivered visibly at the thought of being forever trapped in a demon dimension but it was Tsusuki who recovered from the chilling idea first. 

            "What about the memories?  Can't we get them back somehow?  It seems sad to send someone to the afterlife with no memories."

            "Baka, think about who you are talking to."  Hisoka had felt the sudden wave of sadness coming from the blonde scientist.  Everyone knew that Watari couldn't remember anything about his life.  His memories started when he became a Shinigami, everything before was an impenetrable blur.

            "Oh!  Watari I am so sorry, I spoke without thinking!"  Puppy ears and a tail sprouted as tears fell from the large purple eyes.

            "It's O.k. Tsusuki, you can't miss what you can't remember, right!"  This was delivered with a bright smile and a laugh but everyone could tell that the laugh was forced.  "And, no, I can't seem to find a way to get the memories back.  They are consumed by the demon.  The only thing I can do is stop it from taking others."

            "Thank you for the update, Watari-san.  Please let us know if we can be of any assistance.  I am glad you were able to locate the problem."  Tatsumi stood and gathered up the files sitting on the table in front of him.  "Everyone have a pleasant and productive day."  This last sentence was directed at a cheerful Tsusuki, who was busy stuffing his face with the leftover pastries.  The secretary gave a slight shrug and followed Watari out of the break room.

            "Watari-san, may I speak with you a moment?"  The taller man reached out to lay a hand on the scientist's shoulder to turn him around.  Startled amber eyes looked out from behind mended spectacles.

            "Did you need me for anything else, Tatsumi-san?  I should really get back to monitoring the current victim of that demon.  I have to seal it exactly when the soul is released."  Watari adjusted his glasses and put on what he hoped was a casual and unconcerned expression.  He didn't want any lectures right now.  Tsusuki's comment had hit a little too close to home.

"You know Tsusuki truly wasn't trying to hurt you, Watari-san.  He simply does not think before he speaks."  Tatsumi could tell that his suspicion had been correct when the younger Shinigami's face became suddenly blank, a marked difference from his usual sunny smile.  For some reason, it was very important to get that smile back, though the secretary couldn't pin the reason down just yet.

"I know that Tatsumi-san.  I'm fine really.  Don't worry about me."  

"Nonsense, I can tell it bothered you and you can't go fighting demons in this state of mind.  You could get injured.  You don't have any more sick days left, Watari-san."  Tatsumi hoped his feeble attempt at a joke would lighten the scientist's mood but instead the sadness quickly turned to irritation.

"I know that!  I won't miss any work if THAT is what you're concerned with."  Watari turned and stalked off to his lab, slamming the door behind him.

"_What just happened?  I wanted to cheer him up and I made him angry.  I'm confused.  Well, I guess I'll have to try again after he cools down a little."_

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and made his way to his office, a thoughtful look on his face.  It was turning into a confusing day, first his concern for Watari and then the other man's anger.  He needed to think.  The shadows in his office swirled in a welcoming fashion as he made his way to the window.  The rain was beginning to let up and he could just make out the sun behind the clouds.  After a moment's reflection, Tatsumi decided he had better get to work and leave his personal difficulties until after.  He was a practical man and he knew that worrying about a problem would not solve it any faster.  A full day of work and everything would fall into place.  As he turned from the window he just missed Watari's slight form heading across the courtyard before it disappeared.


	3. Flashback 2

Notes:  Thanks for the reviews!  Kurai – Ch.2 is kind of a flashback.  The demon is having Watari relive a memory. Nikki – thanks for the definition!

Disclaimer – Sadly I don't own YnM.  After I finish this chapter I think I'll go have a good cry about that J

P.S.  Formatting tips are appreciated.  For some reason my text doesn't always indent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Watari teleported to an alley just off a busy street lined with fashionable shops and art galleries.  He straightened the collar of his jacket and fussed with his sleeves before shouldering the knapsack he had brought with him from Meifu.  He hoped he looked stylish enough to blend in with the ultra-hip patrons of the gallery he was monitoring.  Although he felt uncomfortable without it, his white lab coat was a little too conspicuous in the sea of blacks and browns that were popular with the art set.  

            "_Besides, if you want to be convincing you should look the part.  I'll show Tatsumi Seiichiro that my mind is on this case.  He can just take his sick days and shove them someplace uncomfortable."_

            A giggle escaped the scientist's mouth at that thought before he hastily suppressed it and put on what he hoped was a bored, sophisticated expression.  He checked his reflection one last time in shop window before entering the gallery.  There were quite a few people milling around, drinking champaign and discussing the various paintings on display.  Watari grabbed a glass from a passing waiter and read the sign announcing the debut of a new artist's work that afternoon.  

            _"Good, with more people around I can keep an eye on that painting without attracting too much attention.  If they are still around when the soul escapes I'll just pull the fire alarm."_

            The blonde made his way to the back of the gallery where the imported paintings were displayed.  He was oblivious to the admiring glances of the other patrons as the candelabra style lights reflected off his bright hair, a stunning contrast to the dark suit he was currently wearing.  Mirrors placed randomly throughout the small gallery heightened the lighting technique, giving an impression of open space and allowing the patrons to admire the paintings and each other from a comfortable distance.  Watari smiled absently at a group of customers standing next to him before turning his attention to his quarry.  The painting hung in a place of honor at the back of the shop, a beautiful watercolor depicting a mountain scene with a large castle in the background.  It had taken him a considerable amount of time to track down the painting.  In the course of a few months it had been purchased and resold a number of times.  Following the trail of buyers had finally led him to this gallery.  Just as he was about to lean in for closer observation, a touch on his arm caused him to turn and look at the person standing next to him.  

            "It's a lovely painting isn't it?  I was very lucky to acquire it when the former owner went bankrupt.  I noticed you admiring it and I thought you might have some questions for me."  The young woman extended her hand and smiled, showing even, snow-white teeth. "My name is Mari, I'm the gallery owner."

            Watari straightened from his examination of the painting and took the young woman's hand.  Her grip was firm and the Shinigami shivered a little when he looked into her large, brown eyes.  Pretty and stylishly dressed, Mari seemed normal enough but her eyes were completely blank.  It was like talking to a life-size doll.  

            "That's very kind of you Mari-san, could you tell me about the artist perhaps?" 

            "Unfortunately not much is known about her.  She died very young and was supposedly extremely beautiful.  The painting has only been with me for a week and I haven't had a chance to go through all of the documentation.  If you are very interested I could let you look through it after the show."  As the woman spoke Watari could sense a surge of power coming from the painting.  He shifted his gaze back to the wall and missed the covetous glance that flickered into the previously empty eyes of the owner.

            "I may take you up on that offer, Mari-san, I am always interested in obscure art."

            "Then by all means find me after the show.  Now if you'll excuse me."  She turned with another polite smile and made her way to another group of patrons.  Watari watched her go with a slight frown on his face.  The woman claimed to have had the painting for a week.  The demon was probably on the look out for a new host body, which meant that Mari-san's soul would soon be released from the painting.  Watari realized suddenly that this woman was essentially just like him, dead but not dead.  The thought made him angry.  

            _"At least I have control of my actions.  She is just a toy for some demon.  I have to stop this thing.  I cannot allow it to take anyone else.  Even if it is a trap, I have to stay after the show and do what I can."_

            Watari considered and rejected the idea of teleporting back to Meifu until the end of the show.  The soul could be released at any time and Mari had been keeping a particular eye on him.  Stopping by to chat and make sure he was still staying after.  He did take the time to mentally go over the contents of his bag and reread the short incantation that would seal the painting.  When his preparations were complete he found an empty chair at the back of the room and sat down patiently to wait.  

            People watching had always been one of his favorite pastimes and while it was generally easier when he was invisible, the patrons of the art gallery could entertain him until it was time to go to work.  He began to notice that most if not all of the other customers completely ignored the demon painting.  Only the youngest and most attractive people even seem to realize the painting was there at all.  

            _"Interesting, it seems this demon likes pretty people.  Perhaps the memories of attractive people are more palatable.  Silly, really, pretty people can have terrible memories.  Think of Bon, or Tsusuki, or even Tatsumi.  I don't think their memories would be all that tasty."_  

            From this, Watari's thoughts jumped to his earlier outburst after the staff meeting.  His hand unconsciously reached into the front pocket of his shirt to extract a small slip of paper.  It was well worn and had permanent creases from being folded and unfolded many times.  Watari read the short sentence to himself and smiled.  He replaced the paper and glanced outside where it was just beginning to rain.

            _"I should really apologize to Tatsumi when I get back.  I know he was trying to cheer me up.  I shouldn't get angry with him when he defends Tsusuki, but really the man is so infuriatingly dense sometimes."_

Watari was startled from his thoughts when Mari-san's cold hand touched his.  He jerked up out of his chair and looked around to realize that the last of the guests were making their way out the door.

            _"Did I fall asleep?  How long have I been sitting here staring into space? Wait to go, Yutaka, falling asleep on the job." _ Out loud he said, "My apologies Mari-san I seem to have drifted off for a moment."  He flashed the young woman a quick smile and ran his hands through his tousled hair.

            "Not at all.  If you would still like to see the documents I spoke of, follow me."  Mari walked toward the back of the store.  Watari followed, but not before he had transferred the sealing potion from his bag to his pocket.  He had the feeling that Mari's soul would be set free very soon and he wanted to be ready.

            Most of the lights in the gallery had been shut off by this time and the reflections cast by the various mirrors made Watari feel as though he was being watched.  He turned the corner and came up behind the gallery owner just as she was pulling a slip of paper out of her desk.  As she turned to give him the document, it seemed as though her foot slipped and she fell forward.  Watari caught her as she slumped to the floor.

            "Mari-san are you alright?  Hey, wake up."  

Watari touched the woman's throat and lifted the lids of her eyes, but the demon had already discarded its latest toy.  The scientist reached into his pocket for the sealing potion and back slowly away from the body on the floor.  If she was dead, then her soul had been released.  He needed to seal the painting quickly and take it back to Meifu.  Watari stood facing the painting and began the incantation.  The colors on the canvas began to shift until the quiet mountain scene became a raging forest fire.  Then the picture shifted to a summer storm at sea with a tiny boat riding the waves.  Watari knew that the demon would try to trap him with hypnosis and he closed his eyes.  As he finished the last line of the incantation he began to pull the stopper from the potion bottle in his hand.  Concentrating on the task in front of him, Watari failed to notice the long-fingered hand reaching out of the mirror behind him.  A sharp blow between his shoulder blades caused him to open his eyes.  He reached his hands out to stop his forward movement, but he was already falling.  The painting seemed to grow larger as he fell until he landed on a rocky, barren shore.  He tried to lift himself but it was as if something was pushing him down.  He lay there for what seemed like days before he heard footsteps crunching across the pebbled beach.  Watari lifted his head for the first glimpse of his captor.  A young woman with long red hair and a flowing dress of some gauzy material stood before him.  She came closer and knelt beside him and he cried out as he looked into her cold, red eyes.

"Welcome to my home beautiful one.  I am sure we'll get along just fine once you learn the rules."


	4. Surfacing

            Watari shuddered as he awoke from reliving his most recent memory.  It was as if he had surfaced after being held under water for too long.  He reached up to adjust his glasses and recalled that his glasses weren't really there.  Neither was his body for that matter.  It was lying crumpled on the floor facing the painting in the gallery.  He had no idea how long he had been with the demon or if any of his coworkers had realized he was gone.  Time seemed to flow in circles in this nightmare place.  

He learned not to look at himself too much.  It was sickening to be able to see the landscape through his body.  He realized that it was only his soul that was in the painting.  The demon couldn't use his body until she had all of his memories.  He knew this because she had told him. With an arrogance born of repeated success she assured him that she would break him eventually.  Then, she would use his body.  

With her human victims the time was limited because without the soul the body died and began to decay.  The demon's magic could stall the natural process for a time but eventually she needed a new body.  The soul was released from the painting and a new one took its place.  

Watari remembered the hungry look the demon gave when she learned he was a Shinigami, unable to die because he was technically, already dead.  Her glee at finding a body that would not age or decay disgusted him even now.  The thought of being her puppet forever was just as terrible as the knowledge that he had failed to stop her and eventually, unwillingly, he might aid her.

            _"Are you ready, Yutaka?  Have you decided to join with me?  You won't feel a thing, I promise. I can make it quite pleasant for you if I want.  Of course, I can also make it supremely agonizing.  It is your choice."_

"Are you deaf?  I told you I will never give it to you.  It is mine.  You should just release me and give up."

            _"Give up?  And deprive myself of the perfect little toy?  A body that doesn't age, cannot die.  One beautiful enough to attract women **and men.  Amusing, did you think it would work?  Tell me pretty one, where are your friends?  Why have they not come to save you?  Perhaps they do not realize you have failed.  Maybe they do not care.  I hope they come.  Did you like my trick with the mirror?  I do not mind telling you that I cannot do that often.  The lighting must be just right and the mirrors placed just so.  By the time I find a puppet that can finish the job they are useless piles of flesh.  But I wanted you, Yutaka.  From the first time you appeared in front of my window with your long golden hair and eyes sparkling with intelligence.  I knew you were worth the effort and I have not been disappointed.  If only you weren't so stubborn."**_

The demon came closer and Watari involuntarily flinched away.  He had also learned that anything she did to him here affected his physical body.  Trying to puzzle out how she accomplished this particular horror enabled him to resist her efforts to pry his last memory from him.  He knew that if she took it, not even Enma himself could get it back.  

            _"I am feeling generous right now, Yutaka.  I will give you a moment to consider my offer.  You are, after all, not like the others and I should not treat you as I did them.  I will leave you for a time, but remember, I know all things that happen in my world.  Do not think to escape.  You are mine."_

The demon turned and lifted the hem of her gown, tossing flame colored hair over her shoulder as she left.  She never seemed to actually touch the ground beneath them.  Her feet moved in a parody of walking but in the time it took him to inhale she was out of sight.  Relieved to be left in peace for a moment, the scientist tried to think of a way to get himself out of the mess he was in.  The demon's magic had left him with only one memory and the knowledge that he had failed.  It seemed to him that if he thought long and hard he could see faces and objects but they were blurry and faded, observed through a haze of red.


	5. Meanwhile back in Meifu

            The clock on the wall of his office read 7:05 as Tatsumi completed the last of his paperwork for the day.  He sat back in his chair and loosened his tie, quietly contemplating his near empty desk.

            _"Now that I am finally caught up, I believe I will go and find out just what I did to make Watari so irritated with me.  He'll have cooled off by now surely."_

The secretary grabbed his coat and flicked off the light as he closed his office door behind him.  His morning conversation with his partner had been in the back of his mind all day.  The scientist's irritation still puzzled him.  Lately, Watari's reactions had become very important to Tatsumi.  The younger Shinigami was a complete enigma, his thoughts hidden behind a bright smile.  Tatsumi remembered the exact day he had dropped the "san" from Watari's name, only in his head of course, but it had been a significant moment nonetheless.  It made him uncomfortable.  Quite a few things about Watari made him uncomfortable.  He ran his hands through his hair in an exasperated motion and tried to put his thoughts into some kind of order before he had to face the chaos of Watari's lab and the unsettling gaze of the scientist himself.

            _"I am simply getting an update on his case before I head home for the evening.  There is nothing remotely suspicious about that.  I am his superior after all.  It's my job to be on top of things."_

The lab was dark when he opened the door and Tatsumi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.  It seemed excuses for this visit would be unnecessary.  He turned to go when Watari's owl, 003, landed on his shoulder and rubbed her small beak against his face.  Tatsumi turned on the light and was joined by the other feathered residents of the lab.  The owl fluttered to her perch and looked pointedly at the empty food and water dishes.  A soft hooting noise brought the other birds, and they all waited patiently for him to remedy the situation.

            "Why are you still here?  Don't you usually go home with him?  I'm not sure where he keeps your food, but I can fill the water containers."

            It occurred to him that he should feel stupid talking to a bunch of birds but they responded with such enthusiasm that he couldn't help but chuckle.

            "How long have you been alone?"

            _"Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything from this lab all day.  I know he was going to monitor that demon but…."_

            After filling the water containers and locating some food.  Tatsumi wandered over to the lab table and lifted various things absentmindedly.

            "You better be careful, you might turn into something unpleasant, Tatsumi-san."

            Tatsumi gave a small jump and turned to see Tsusuki and Hisoka standing in the door.

            "What are you doing Tatsumi?  Where's Watari?  We wanted him to join us for dinner, but he's been gone all day."

            Tsusuki bent down and began scratching the head of the nearest bird, asking it the same question.  He chuckled as the small toucan-like creature nipped playfully at his hand.

            "All day?  You haven't seen him at all?"  

            Tsusuki looked up quickly when he heard the concern in the older man's voice.  He reached over to pat Tatsumi on the shoulder with an encouraging smile.

            "I'm sure he just lost track of time.  Why don't you come with us and we'll stop by that gallery and get him to break for dinner.  You haven't eaten yet either, have you, Tatsumi?"  Tsusuki looked over his shoulder at Hisoka and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.  The boy closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

            "He was a little angry when he left and determined about something and…"  A blush spread across Hisoka's face and he forced out the last bit of information.  It seemed personal, although he didn't know why.

            "And what Kurosaki-kun?"  Tatsumi had moved over to the desk and was reading Watari's notes about the demon.  Hisoka hadn't realized he was even paying attention.  The blush on his face deepened before he responded.

            "He was sad about something.  Not what Tsusuki said this morning, a different kind of sad, almost ….wistful."

            Tsusuki ruffled his partner's hair and smiled as the boy pushed him away and straightened his shirt.  He knew Hisoka didn't like reading the emotions of people he worked with but it seemed necessary considering Tatsumi's obvious concern for his friend.  

            _"He's worried.  Watari hasn't been gone that long and we know where he is.  Something is going on with those two.  Now to find out what it is!"_

            Tsusuki's inquisition was put on hold by the sudden appearance of the younger Gushoshin.  He bowed politely to Tatsumi and gave a wave to the other Shinigami before producing a book from behind his back.

            "Good evening Tatsumi-san.  I have a book for Watari-san. It has some more information about the demon he is dealing with.  Is he here?"

            "No, not presently, but I will give it to him.  Thank you."

            "You should get it to him quick.  That demon can use mirrors to move outside the painting for short periods.  The incantation he's using opens the portal in the painting and then the potion he created will penetrate into the demon's dimension completely.  If he doesn't use the potion immediately after saying the incantation, the demon can use mirrors to escape the portal temporarily.  The book also contains detailed descriptions of the demon's powers."  This last line was delivered as the small bird floated importantly off to the library, confident that Tatsumi could be trusted with this important delivery.

            A feeling of disquiet washed over Tatsumi as he looked at the book in his hands.  His friend was in trouble.  He wasn't sure how he knew it, but something was not right.

            "Tsusuki, Kurosaki-kun, I would appreciate it if you would direct me to Watari-san's location.  I believe he might need this book very urgently."

            The three men's determined faces disappeared as they teleported. 

Sorry to leave Watari in such a bind but it was time for everyone else to show up again!

Don't worry, Watari's no damsel that needs a complete rescue but everyone can use a little help right!  I hope you like it!

Watercolor-dragon


	6. A Horrible Discovery

I can't believe I'm on Chapter 6 already!  I didn't expect it to be this long.  Enjoy!

The usual disclaimers still apply plus a warning for possible mushiness that will forever ruin my tough girl image.

Wc-d

            The gallery was dark when the three Shinigami arrived.  They had teleported directly into the reception area of the small shop, taking full advantage of their invisibility.  Tatsumi surveyed the room with growing concern as his gaze fell on the numerous mirrors hanging along the walls.  A low light flickered in the depths of each looking glass although its source was out of the men's line of sight.  

            "Watari-san!  Are you here?"  Hisoka glanced quickly behind a folding screen and picked up the knapsack that their friend had left earlier in the day.

            "That belongs to Watari alright, see, he had to re-stitch this strap after 003 picked at the seam."  Tsusuki took the bag from his partner and opened it up to reveal a notebook and a few other odd and ends.  

            "You two stay here in case he comes through the door.  Kurosaki-kun, please glance through this book for any information that looks useful.  I'm going to have a look around.  Remember what Gushoshin said, it might be wise to stay away from the mirrors if you can."  Tatsumi began walking towards the back of the gallery, his earlier feeling of wrongness increasing as Watari failed to respond to their continued calls. 

            "_When I find him I am going to wring his neck for making me worry.  I told him to call for back up.  Why does he never listen?"_

As he rounded the corner, his foot knocked against something in the darkened hallway leading to the office.  Tatsumi closed his eyes to prepare himself for what was to come and as he opened them a short gasp escaped his lips.  The gallery owner was lying on the floor with one arm extended towards him.  Tatsumi forced himself to walk the short distance into the office to check for other occupants and he let out a breath he didn't remember holding when the small cubicle turned out to be empty.  

_            "Where is that painting?  This shop isn't that big.  I feel as if I am walking in circles.  Be safe, Watari."_

The secretary decided to try a new approach.  Careful to avoid looking directly into the mirrors, he picked up the nearest lamp and began to smash them one by one.  The breaking glass seemed to alleviate some of his anxiety but when he started on the third mirror he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and shake him roughly.  Unconsciously he tried to break free, but the owner of the hand wasn't going to be defeated so easily.

            "Tatsumi, I don't think that's going to work.  Perhaps Hisoka can sense Watari's location.  Why don't I take that lamp, hmmm?"  Tsusuki moved his grip from his friend's shoulder down his arm to lightly squeeze his wrist.  The heavy lamp fell to the floor with a thud. Tatsumi's look of frustrated rage was replaced with a melancholy smile.  At the same time Hisoka came up behind the two older men and removed his hands from either side of his head.  Tatsumi's seemingly impenetrable emotional barriers had slipped for just a moment and the boy's empathy had gotten an unprotected blast of feeling.  

            "I think that is an excellent suggestion, if Kurosaki-kun is up to it."  Tatsumi struggled to regain some of his composure and sense of normalcy.  He was supposed to be the strong one, the one that comforted others, but at the moment Tsusuki's calm demeanor was a welcome distraction from his inner turmoil.

            "Just give me a moment to prepare.  Tsusuki, stop touching me, I need to concentrate."  Hisoka sidestepped his partner's attempts to ruffle his hair and closed his eyes to search for the missing scientist.  His brows furrowed with concentration, the boy moved towards the far corner of the gallery.  The two older men gave a start when Hisoka walked through what looked to be a solid wall a few feet to their right.  As Hisoka's slight form broke the illusion, Tatsumi bolted past him with a sharp cry as he located the painting and the lifeless body on the floor beneath it.

            Watari's dark suit was streaked with dust from the floor of the gallery.  His normally dazzling blonde hair was tangled and lying limply covering his face.  The scientist's left arm seemed to be jutting out at an odd angle as well.  Tatsumi knelt down next to the inert form.  He reached one hand out to gently brush the hair from Watari's face and moaned as the gesture revealed fresh bruises and a split lip.  

            "He isn't….." Tatsumi lifted his gaze from the man on the floor to Hisoka's shocked face.

            "He's not all there.  I can sense Watari-san but it's like he's very far away or…"

            "Or in the painting."  Tatsumi sadly finished the sentence.  Ignoring the frightened looks of his companions he arranged himself on the floor leaning against the wall with Watari's head in his lap.  He wanted to shake the motionless body of his partner and yell at him for sleeping on the job but Watari wasn't asleep and yelling wouldn't solve anything.  

            "We have to get him out of the painting somehow.  We can't let the demon have Watari.  Isn't there something we can do?"  Tsusuki's mournful plea echoed through the building and Hisoka shivered.

            "I think the demon is watching us.  I feel…..strange."  Hisoka swayed as if he would fall Tsusuki barely had a chance to put an arm around him before he collapsed.  

            "Tatsumi, Tatsumi….TATSUMI!!!!"  Tsusuki nudged the man on the floor with his toe.  "Let's move away from this painting and try to come up with a plan.  You'll have to carry Watari, COME ON!"  With a final small kick he started back towards the front of the store, looking over his shoulder to make sure his orders were being carried out.

            _"No, No, NO, NO!!!  Unacceptable!  This will not be tolerated.  Wake up!"_

"Watari-san, I told you this morning you have no more sick days.  Quickly heal your injuries, wake up and get back to work."  Talking to his unconscious partner, the secretary's angry words were a direct contrast to the careful way he picked Watari up from the floor and adjusted the man's body in his arms to move him away from the cursed painting.  He followed Tsusuki's retreating form to the front of the shop where several couches were located for the comfort of the wealthy patrons of the establishment.  Hisoka occupied one and Tatsumi gently arranged Watari on another.  Hisoka sat up as he approached, the sick look on his face changing to one of determination.

            "I can heal his body.  Then, when we get him out of the painting, he'll be fine."

            "Yes, I think that is a wise decision.  We may need to leave quickly, after all."  Tatsumi picked up one of Watari's limp hands and brushed the hair out of his eyes.  He appreciated the use of the word "when" instead of "if" even if the latter word was more appropriate.

            "Hisoka, heal him up and then tell us what you got out of that book we brought with us."  Tsusuki was glancing from Tatsumi to Watari with a concerned expression on his face.  

            _"Tatsumi isn't taking this very well.  I bet he's blaming himself for this."_

            "Ah!  Tatsumi, here's the potion Watari made.  It was beside him on the floor.  Something must have happened before he could use it."  The small bottle of liquid rested in the palm of Tsusuki's hand.  "Maybe this will help us!"

            "We can't use that until Watari's out, remember baka!"  It seals the painting."  Hisoka turned with a frown and bent to examine Watari's injuries.  "They aren't too serious.  Normally he could heal them fairly quickly on his own.  Let's straighten his arm so it will heal properly though."  

            Tatsumi shook himself mentally and moved to assist Hisoka.  As he grasped Watari's injured arm a small slip of paper fell to the floor at his feet.  He bent to retrieve it, unfolding the note as he straightened, expecting to read the incantation Watari had found inscribed on the paper.  He read the short sentence through twice before refolding it and placing it in his pocket.  He turned to look towards the back of the store before his companions could see the tear slide down his cheek.

                


	7. Hisoka's Plan

            Hisoka knelt next to the couch and placed his hands over Watari's chest.  It only took a small amount of his healing power to undo the damage caused by the demon.  The scientist had already begun to repair most of his injuries himself.  This was an encouraging sign, at least to Hisoka.  If Watari was still healing himself he wasn't beyond saving.  There was something else that Hisoka found heartening, and if he guessed correctly, it would give Tatsumi something positive to concentrate on while they searched for a way to bring their friend back.  The boy looked over to where his superior was staring blankly into the back of the store.  It bothered him to see Tatsumi looking so helpless.  The secretary behaved how Hisoka imagined a normal father would, serious and strict but kind as well.  At the moment he seemed confused and without direction.

            _"Well Watari-san is his partner after all.  Even though they don't go on many cases together, I suppose it must be difficult to see him just lying there.  He's usually so active."_  Out loud he said; "Tatsumi-san, could you come here for a second.  I have an idea and I need you to test it with me."

              Tatsumi returned to his former position next to the couch and looked expectantly at Hisoka.  

            "I want you to talk to Watari-san.  Just say anything for now and I'll tell you when to stop."  He raised his hand to stop the inevitable question from Tsusuki, who had been kneeling on the floor at Watari's feet.  "I know it sounds strange but I'll explain as best I can after.  Please, Tatsumi-san."

            The older man shifted uncomfortably in his seat, rang his hands through his already disheveled hair and adjusted his glasses.  

            "Watari-san, I want you to know that I took care of your birds.  However, I don't intend to make a habit of it so you had better make it back to your lab quickly, understand.  I am far too busy to add avian caretaker to my list of duties."            

            Hisoka stopped him before he could go on berating the unconscious man on the couch.  "That's enough for now Tatsumi-san.  I think I have what I need."

            "Hisoka, what's going on?  What did you find out?"  Tsusuki reached out a hand to smooth the wrinkle that had formed between Hisoka's eyes.  It was taking all of his willpower not to yell at Watari to get up and stop joking.  He didn't like the defeated slump of Tatsumi's shoulders or the sad look in his eyes.  He didn't like it one bit.

            "Imagine a candle.  When the wind blows across the flame it flickers.  I can see Watari-san's emotions like a candle flame.  The flame was small at first and I thought it would go out, but when we talk to him it gets brighter, just for a second.  And when Tatsumi-san talks to him, it burns brighter still.  I think that he must be resisting the demon somehow.  If we can give him some encouragement from outside the painting, it may buy us some time to get him back into his body."

            "That's great!  Don't worry Watari we're gonna help you get out of there!"  Tsusuki leaned in close to the blonde and shouted in his ear.  Then he patted Tatsumi on the shoulder with a happy smile.  "See Tatsumi, we'll find a way so you keep talking and Hisoka and I will get the answers out of this book. O.K.?"

            His encouraging words had fallen on deaf ears, however, since the secretary had already returned his attention to his partner.  Tsusuki smiled as Tatsumi bent close to his friend and started speaking to him in low tones.  He didn't need Hisoka's empathy to know that Tatsumi was relieved to be doing something to help the scientist.  As he took his seat next to Hisoka on the sofa nearby he tried to imagine what he would do if his beloved partner were stuck in that painting.  The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he moved closer to the boy next to him.

            "Baka, I'm not going anywhere."  

Tsusuki smiled as a blush spread across Hisoka's face.  Apparently he hadn't hidden that thought too well.   He reached into Watari's bag and pulled out a notebook and pen.  He could be useful too.

"You read out the important bits and I'll write them down.  That way we don't waste any time."

"First we should start with what we already know.  Watari-san said that the demon eats memories and then it controls the bodies of its victims.  Since it isn't controlling him, it must not have all of his memories, right?"  Another thought occurred to Hisoka just then, one he was not sure that Tatsumi should hear.  He leaned close to Tsusuki and whispered.  "What about Watari-san's memories?  Even if we get his soul back from the painting he won't know who he is or who we are, will he?"

Tsusuki frowned as he tried to come up with an answer for his young comrade.  He hadn't thought farther ahead than getting Watari out of the painting.  Watching Tatsumi speaking quietly to the blonde scientist's inert form, he realized that it might matter very much if Watari didn't remember them.  To Hisoka however he replied encouragingly, "I'm sure something in this book will answer that question for us.  Let's see if we can find it."

As the two of them started their search, Tatsumi was trying to remain composed as he carried on a one-sided conversation with Watari.

"At least he has to listen to me now.  He can't smile and shake his head as if he doesn't hear me.  He can't blow something up to avoid answering a question.  Why is this happening now?  The last words I spoke to him made him angry and now I may not get the chance to apologize."

"Watari-sa….no, Watari, if you can hear me.  I am sorry for making you angry today.  I don't know what I said but if I hurt you in any way I truly apologize.  I was trying to make you smile but I'm afraid humor does not come naturally to me.  It is extremely important that you come back.  I need to speak with you, about quite a few things actually.  Not your lab budget or your latest case, I want to find out what makes you happy and the things you like to eat.  Insignificant facts that I never bothered to gather have recently weighed heavily on my mind.  It makes me uncomfortable.  I need to know these things, and since you are the only one who can tell me you have to return.  There, it's settled.  No arguments, I am your superior after all."  

He continued on, telling Watari about himself, asking questions and searching for some sign on the pale face beside him, some sign that the man who had become so very important to him could hear his voice.    

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, the mushiness of it all…..

hee   hee! It's a good thing my boss is out of town this week.

The fate of Watari is consuming my life at the moment.

Wc-d


	8. The Nature of a Demon

Argh!  Why does the indenting stop half way down the page?  It looks OK when I save it but when I upload…. I hope it doesn't distract too much from the story.  

Wcd

            Watari stared off in the direction the demon had taken and struggled to collect his thoughts.  It was becoming more difficult to keep a sense of self.  He mentally wrapped his one remaining memory around him like a life preserver and tried to catalog the scraps of information he had gathered from the demon.  Perhaps something she said could help him out of his predicament.  

            _"My name is Watari Yutaka.  I am a Shinigami, which apparently means I cannot die.  I haven't given her all of my memories and she is angry about it and losing them hasn't affected my ability to think."_

This thought comforted him somewhat. The scientist decided that while the demon was occupied elsewhere he would wander about and test the boundaries of his confinement.  

            The demon's world shifted and changed to suit her moods.  Presently, it was a western medieval castle sitting on a rocky patch of beach.  The waves crashing on the shore were purple and green, the colors of a stormy sea.  Watari stood on the beach and looked up into a steel blue sky.  The clouds overhead pressed themselves against the horizon and the sea went on and on.  

            _"No chance of escape that way.  Maybe the castle?  It can't hurt to look."_

            The path to the fortress was paved with close fitting stones in various shapes and sizes.  It rose gradually before ending at an open wooden door.  Waves of acrid smoke poured out of the entrance carrying the smell of magic.  Watari staggered back as the pungent aroma sent waves of nausea through his body.  He recovered and passed into the castle where he was immediately confronted with a long empty room.  From the outside, the keep appeared small and solid but inside it was one long hallway interrupted periodically with closed doors.  Watari started down the corridor, checking over his shoulder for the demon.  He reached the first door and tried the handle.  It was locked.  He stood quietly for a moment, listening for movement within, before moving off to the next door.  

            After trying several other doors with the same result, Watari abandoned this tactic and moved swiftly down the hall, searching for the source of the smoke he had seen earlier.  The far end of the hall opened onto a circular courtyard filled with large flowers and what appeared to be a fruit tree.  But instead of apples or cherries, the fruit was teardrop shaped and a deep golden color.  Watari ducked behind the low wall surrounding the garden as he glimpsed the demon approaching.  She moved under the large tree and looked into a small pond located underneath its branches.  He shifted his position and struggled to hear what the demon was saying.

            _"What is this?  So his friends have come for him.  And such pretty friends, I wonder if all Shinigami are so beautiful?  Too bad, I can only have one at a time.  Perhaps if I tire of the golden haired one I can capture one of these instead.  Once I have control of his body I will have to punish the somberly dressed one.  What was his name?  Ah yes, Seiichiro.  He broke my carefully placed mirrors.  That will cost him dearly."_

            After slapping the water in the pool with a petulant gesture, the demon moved to caress the trunk of the large tree.  Watari shuddered as if she had touched him and realized just what that tree represented.  It was him.  His memories were stored in that tree.  When she had all of them the fruit would ripen and she could consume them.  He wasn't sure where the knowledge had come from, but with it came the realization that he could not leave this world without the memories he came with.  

            Watari turned and inched his way back down the hall.  He didn't want the demon to find him spying.  Apparently she had lied about knowing everything that happened here and he planned to take advantage of her assumption that he was too frightened to move.  He found his way back to the beach and took a spot facing the distant horizon just as another wave of nausea hit him.  He fell back into the sand and lay half conscious.  Just as he was about the drift off completely he heard a voice calling his name.  

            _"Watari, can you hear me.  Please come back.  I need to speak with you.  Please."_

"Who's there?  I can't see you.  Demon, is this some new trick of yours?"

            The voice slowly faded but it seemed to trigger something in the Shinigami's brain.  The voice was familiar but the tone was all wrong.  It should be stern, and a little cold, not caring and sad.  

            _"I know you, you are in my memory.  This voice goes with the face I remember.  Why are you so sad?  Because I'm not there?"_

            Watari stood and searched the empty sky with hungry eyes.  He felt stronger somehow, more solid.  

            Back in the garden the demon's eyes glowed with angry malice as one of her golden fruits withered on its branch.

            _"So the unbinding works for those outside my world as well.  They are trying to free him.  Fools, no one can enter my painting.  Solid objects won't pass through.  I'll show them what I can do to their companion if they dare to tangle with me."_

The demon left the garden with an evil grin and flexed her hands in anticipation.

            _   _

                        _  
  
_


	9. Through the Painting

            The soft murmur of Tatsumi's voice and the shuffling of turning pages caused Tsusuki's mind to wander away from his self appointed role as note-taker.  His eyes traveled to where his former partner sat holding Watari's hand and speaking in low tones.  He smiled as Tatsumi reached to adjust a cushion behind the younger man's head.  It seemed that Watari's sudden misfortune had caused the normally taciturn secretary to examine his feelings for the man.  Tsusuki didn't need Hisoka's gift to read Tatsumi's body language.  He had known the older Shinigami for too long.  

            _"Watari had better get back quick.  Otherwise Tatsumi might start breaking mirrors again."_

            His train of thought was interrupted as Hisoka closed the book in his lap with a thump.  

            "I've found out a few things that could help us.  This book was written by a demon about a demon so it is very detailed.  The book explains that the memories are consumed after the soul is released and the body is taken over.  It refers to some kind of waiting period before the memories ripen.  I didn't really understand that part, but I think it means that if we get Watari back we can get his memories as well.  Until the demon has control of his body it can't eat his memories.  That may be why he was so beat up.  He's resisting and so it can't use his body."

            "So the demon is beating up on Watari's body because it's mad at him?"

            The two moved over to where Tatsumi was continuing his vigil.  The strain of the experience was starting to wear on all of them.  The very real possibility that they might never get their friend back crouched in the back of their minds like a predator.  As Tsusuki reached out to touch his friends pale cheek the mirrors surrounding them began to glow crimson.  Tatsumi let out a hoarse cry as bruises in the shape of long fingers appeared across Watari's throat.  

            "It's choking him!  What do we do?"  Tatsumi gripped the arm of his chair until his knuckles showed white.  "Kurosaki-kun I hope you have found something useful in that book."

            Hisoka stepped closer to his partner as every shadow in the vicinity of Tatsumi began to move and grow.  

            "Nothing, except the fact that we can get his memories back.  The book doesn't explain how to get a soul out of the painting.  It says that nothing with a corporeal form can enter the demon's realm.  Solid objects can't pass through the barrier.  Sorry, Tatsumi-san."

            The young man rubbed his eyes and turned away in frustration.  He had hoped to find the solution in the book.  He twisted back around as Tsusuki gripped his shoulder.  The sight before his eyes caused the breath leave him suddenly and he fell to his knees.

            Tatsumi was in the middle of a swirling vortex of shadow.  With each passing second it gathered power.  Tatsumi stood and pointed towards the back of the room.  The shadow cloud snaked towards the demon painting with the three Shinigami following quickly behind.  They reached the back of the gallery just as the last of the dark mass made its way into the painting.

            Tatsumi turned to his companions with a smug expression.  He paused to straighten his tie before remarking, "Let's see how the demon deals with that!"

            "Thank you Kurosaki-kun.  Your research was most helpful.  I was too distracted to think of trying my shadows.  With no physical form they can pass freely into the demon realm.  Hopefully they will be of some use to Watari-san."

            The two younger Shinigami followed their superior back to the front of the store where Tatsumi returned to his former position.  Satisfied to at last be helping Watari, the secretary took up his partner's hand and waited.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Watari struggled against the firm grip on his neck.  The demon had appeared in front of him in a rage.  Demanding to know exactly how he had managed to retrieve one of his memories.  The scientist closed his mind and concentrated on small details in order to avoid losing consciousness.  This was how she had taken the memories in the first place.  His mind accepted the fact that if she choked him, he would eventually pass out and so he did.  Now He knew better.  The strength that the voice from outside had given him made him able to resist her.  She was growing weaker without memories to consume.  He needed to break free and get back to the garden.  

            With a disgusted snort the demon threw Watari down onto the nearby rocks.  He landed, wrenching his ankle but managing to stay on his feet.  He backed slowly away in the direction of the castle.  The demon watching him with mild amusement still convinced of victory.

            _"Still struggling, Yutaka.  Go ahead, I will allow you to enter my garden.  If you leave my world I will still have your memories.  Do you want to go back, knowing only your name?"_

            Watari didn't stay to hear the rest of the demon's taunts.  He turned and bolted for the castle, running down the long hall until he reached the garden.

            Where she was waiting for him under the memory tree.

            _"I have lost my patience with you, Yutaka.  I offer you an eternity here with me and you would prefer to be back with the blue-eyed man.  I see him through my pool you know.  How tenderly he holds your hand and brushes your hair from your face.  I know what memory you are keeping from me and NOW I WILL HAVE IT!"_

            The demon charged across the open expanse of lawn with her claws extended for a fatal blow.  Watari dropped to his knees and covered his head with his hands.  The blow never came.  The Shinigami raised his head after a time to see what the demon was doing and a startled yell ripped itself from his lungs.

            The demon had been pushed spread eagle against the wall of the castle.  She slid down into a heap on the ground.  As she stood, she was surrounded by shadow.  They poured in a never-ending stream out of the pool at Watari's feet.  As he watched, fascinated, the shadows turned in smaller and smaller circles, the demon pressed inside.  The end came with a squelching sound as the shadow circle closed completely.  The shadows made their way back through the pool, one shifting closer to the young man and reaching out a shady tendril to caress his face.  Then he was alone.  The demon's illusory world disappeared leaving him standing on a barren white plane next to his memory tree.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

                        Watari struggled to rise into a sitting position.  Warm hands pushed him down and he gazed up into the relieved face of his partner.  The scientist put on a wry grin and leaned back against the cushions.

            "Don't ever let anyone tell you memories taste good.  I just had to eat all of mine and they stink!"  He reached up a placed one hand against Tatsumi's cheek.  As the secretary covered it with one of his own, Watari whispered, "I knew you would find me."  His face started to flush as he focused on the other occupants of the room.  He sat up slowly and ran his hands over his arms and legs, relieved that they were solid once again.

            "Tsusuki, Bon, boy is it good to see you, and even better to recognize you."  The scientist wrapped both men in a hug and for once Hisoka didn't immediately pull away.  The Shinigami's relief was almost palpable.  

            "Where is that potion?  I want to seal the painting."   Watari took the small vial from Tatsumi and made his way slowly to the back of the shop.  He stood in front of his prison and with a slashing motion emptied the contents of the bottle across the front.  A hissing sound indicated the seal was complete.  Tsusuki pushed Watari's hands aside as the scientist attempted to remove the painting from the wall.

            "Hisoka and I will deal with that.  You need to get back home and rest.  Just leave it to us, OK?"  With a wink, Tsusuki grabbed the painting in one hand and placed the other on his partner's slim shoulder.  The two smiled as they slowly disappeared.

            "I guess I screwed up again, didn't I Tatsumi-san."  Watari walked to the front of the shop and bent down to gather his knapsack and the book that Hisoka had been reading.  He straightened and placed the strap over one shoulder.  "It's late.  I've probably kept you from your dinner.  I'll just check on my birds and then head home.  Thank you for rescuing me Tatsumi-san.  I'm sorry you had to bail me out."

            "You should have called for backup, Watari.  Your friends have been extremely worried about you."

            "I know.  I thought I could do it myself.  I wanted to prove I was capable of more than explosions and inventions that don't work."  Watari glared at his feet.  He was sure that the voice he heard in the painting had been Tatsumi's but seeing the man's unhappy face, he wasn't convinced.  

"I heard someone speaking to me while I was in the painting.  The person was sad.  He said he needed to speak to me and that I needed to come back."  Watari took a deep breath before he continued.  He badly wanted to know the answer to his next question but he had never been so afraid of the answer he might get. 

"Was that you, Tatsumi-san?"  The blonde scientist studied the backs of his hands as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, it was me Watari.  I wanted to apologize for making you angry this morning amongst other things.  I was hoping that you would come back so that I would have that opportunity.  We can discuss this later.  You need to rest.  I'll see to your birds."

As Tatsumi placed his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and directed him out of the shop, he reached up subconsciously to touch the cheek that Watari had caressed earlier. 

_"And later I can ask you everything I suddenly want to know."_


	10. A Note is Returned

            Watari stopped writing for a moment and rested his head on his palm.  He sighed deeply and then returned to the report in front of him.  A few minutes later he shoved the document away with an angry gesture and paced over to the window.  He opened it wide to let in some fresh air and leaned against the sash.  It had been two days since the incident with the painting.  He had been given time off, but staying in his empty house was the last thing he wanted to do.  As the warm breeze pushed the hair back from his face his thoughts whirled in his head like the sakura petals below his window.  

            _"Nothing has changed between us.  He is back to his usual self.  It was silly to believe one of my screw-ups would change his feelings."_

            The scientist reached into his front pocket but stopped himself when he remembered what he was looking for was no longer there.  He had somehow lost the note during his absence from his body.  He knew he could easily write another but it didn't seem worth the effort.  He turned his gaze back toward the tree-lined path outside and failed to hear the visitor to his lab until the other spoke.

            "Watari, I have a few questions about this report you turned in yesterday."

            _"Well one thing has changed.  At least he doesn't call me Watari-san anymore."_

With a small smile the blonde turned to face his partner.  He wiggled his eyebrows in a comical fashion and shook his finger at Tatsumi with a laugh.

            "Ah, ah, ah, Tatsumi-san.  I am not officially here for another day.  You can't ask me anything work related until tomorrow, so there!"  It amused the scientist to see the shocked look on his partner's face.  Apparently it never occurred to Tatsumi to come to the office and not actually work.

            _"Too bad.__  I am not answering questions about that report today.  Ask me anything else, anything at all."_

            "Very well, Watari, perhaps you will be so kind as to tell me what you are doing here then?  You should be at home resting.  You still look pale, are you feeling well?"

            Tatsumi reached to place his hand on Watari's forehead but the younger man gracefully sidestepped and moved behind his desk.

            "I'm fine.  My house is too quiet if you must know.  And 003 likes it better here.  I'll just sit in my lab and catch up on some reading.  You won't even realize I'm here."

            _"Oh, I doubt that very much.  You are not fine Watari and it is time I did something about it."_

            "Watari, I believe this belongs to you.  I picked it up back at the gallery.  It fell out of your hand."  Tatsumi reached into the pocket of his jacket and passed the worn slip of paper to his friend.  He busily adjusted the forms in his arms as a blush spread across Watari's cheeks.

            "Did you read it Tatsumi-san?"  Watari turned and walked back to the window, not waiting for an answer.  He stared off into the distance with a plaintive smile.

            "Yes I did.  I am sorry.  I realize it's very personal but I didn't know it at the time."

            Watari unfolded the note and looked down at the simple sentence printed in fading ink.

            --I remember the day that I knew I loved him--

            "Thank you for returning it to me.  This is my memory.  The one she couldn't take.  The only one I could hang onto until the very end."

            "It's a good memory to keep, Watari.  He's lucky whoever he is."

            Watari turned around and stared at the man standing in front of him.  Tatsumi was intensely analyzing the edge of Watari's desk in an attempt to avoid eye contact, but Watari heard the despondency in his voice.  He remembered hearing the same emotion through the painting.  

            _"He doesn't realize that it's him.  Why does it seem to make him sad?  Surely he can't feel the same way," Watari tilted his head to one side and studied Tatsumi with a sly grin on his face, _"or maybe he does."__

            Watari walked carefully to the older man's side.  He took the forms from his hands and placed them on the desk.  Then he removed his glasses and gingerly reached up to do the same for Tatsumi.  The confusion on his face made Watari suppress a giggle.

            "They tend to get in the way.  And yes, you are very lucky Tatsumi Seiichiro.  That memory was a good one, but I think this one will be even better."

            Watari wrapped his arms around the man he loved and was pleased when a split second later he was crushed in a strong embrace.  He leaned in as Tatsumi grasped his chin and kissed him deeply, a tingly feeling spreading all the way to his toes.

            _"Yes definitely much, much better.  Now I need to write myself a new note!"_

            Further thought was impossible as the secretary pressed the kiss harder and moved his hands though Watari's hair.  Tatsumi finally broke it off with a sigh and moved the smaller man's head down to rest on his shoulder.  He continued stroking the long, golden hair as he whispered in a voice choked with emotion.

            "I thought I would never see you again.  I was so sure that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how my feelings for you had changed.  And when I read that note I thought, even if you returned I couldn't tell you because you loved someone else."

            He lifted Watari's head and was nearly swallowed by the man's amber eyes.  Watari smiled and brushed his fingertips along Tatsumi's face.

            "It really never occurred to you that it might be you that I loved?  That day I got so angry with you because you were defending Tsusuki and I was jealous."  Watari pouted playfully and tugged on a lock of Tatsumi's hair.  "Well, are you going to tell me how your feelings have changed or not?"

            "How about I show you instead?"  

            Watari happily returned the following kiss and decided that this memory just kept getting better and better.

Done!  I needed to get rid of that demon before she tried anything funny with poor Watari.  I mean, she's a GIRL! 

Wc-d

 


End file.
